Gentle Pressure
by Must.Love.Zombies
Summary: 26 mini stories about Logan/Wade and Piotr/Kurt. 26 stories and 26 letters in the alphabet. Enjoy!
1. A to E

**So this is my first drabble(s). I decided to challenge myself and wrote a drabble according to every letter of the alphabet. It was . . .fun for the most part. Here's A-E! Lol I hope you all enjoy these and please, Read and Review!**

**Warning (and I really hate warnings, but whatever): man/man, rape, death, language, violence, more death, probably thoughts of suicide, gushy love, fluffy love, and whiny Wade.  
><strong>

_**Adroit- skillful and cleaver.**_

Wade wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but then again it was Wolverine we were talking about. Anything could be possible with that man.

He and Logan were fighting . . . Again. About what, Wade wasn't sure. Something to do with him not being _seriously committed _to his current relationship or something along those lines.

"I'm going to leave you don't start taking us seriously."

Tch, whatever. Logan would never leave him, he's just too irresistible.

Wade woke up the next Sunday mourning, the usual aroma of bacon and eggs absent from the air. Maybe, they were going out today. But when the Merc walked around the small cabin and saw that Logan and his belongings were missing in their rightful places, air rushed from his lungs and his heart clenched at an unknown feeling.

_Logan really left._

Wade searched for his lover all day, his soul and heart threatening to break at an moment.

When he came back home that night, Wade grieved into Logan's pillow quietly. His whole reason for living was gone-no where to be found, without an adieu or anything!

"I told you I would leave."

Wade shot up ay Logan's voice so near. He was back! The Merc latched onto the feral's shirt front, promising never to let Logan down again. Never to let him go and to always love him, no matter how much of an ass he was being that day.

_**Billet-doux - A love letter.**_

At first Logan just thought his imagination was playing tricks on him. But he _swore_ he saw that crazy ass Merc around the mansion sometimes. It was mainly at night, but now it was happening in broad daylight, like right now, walking through the woods.

When Logan was sure he was going to start ripping the place apart, a small piece of paper floated in front of him, suspended in the air by a fish hook and string. The feral growled and tore the paper from the hook and read the scribbled writing.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_This is really sappy, _

_But I think I love you. -DP_

Logan lowered the piece of paper to find Dead Pool himself standing with his boot scuffing in the dirt, hands behind his back, and head bowed. Logan thought he looked down right _cute_, and couldn't help but to laugh. "That really was sappy."

_**Choleric- Easily angered.**_

Wade pushed everyone's buttons. All. The. Time. But today he did it to a new height, mainly because he wanted to hid his hurt. His heartbreak.

Jimmy left the team the night before, ending all the useless killing-what they had together.

Today, though, the Merc went too far. He pushed the boundaries-ripped them to shreds and probed further than anyone ever had before. With anyone else on the team, he could expect to live, but his target wasn't just anyone. No, it couldn't be just anyone, that would make things to easy. To predictable.

His target was Sabertooth.

And it was because of Sabertooth Wade was deep in the forest on the cold, wet, floor, in all his glory, currently being torn in half with each thrust, screaming and whimpering, silently begging for Jimmy, his Wolverine.

Save me! Save me, please!

Until his voice was hoarse and his body was broken and bruised. Until he was all alone, with a mutilated body and an despondent heart.

Until there was nothing left of him.

_**Debonair- Carefree; jaunty.**_

It was what Logan loved most about the seemingly psychotic assassin. That no matter what happened, that stupid (but oh so adorable) grin was always adorning that beautiful face.

_**Ebullient- Enthusiastic; exuberant.**_

The whole X-Team was . . .confused for the lack of a better term. Well more scared that confused but confused non the less. The usually stoic, bad-ass Wolverine was walking around the mansion _humming. _And it wasn't just humming, no it was _humming_. Fingers snapping, smile on the face, eyes twinkling, humming. So to say the X-Men were confused and scared was probably bit of an understatement.

"Logan?" Kurt couldn't keep the trembling from his voice. Scott owed him big time after this.

"Yea, Elf?"

"Is everything . . .alright?"

Logan's smile reached his eyes. "Everything is great. In fact more than great. I have a date tonight."

"Oh Ja? Vith who?"

The feral got this far away look in his eye that Kurt had never seen before.

"Wade."

**So there's the first five. Feedback is greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first collection of drabbles. F-I is on it's way.**

**Peace. Love. Bob Marley. ****;)**


	2. F to I

**Thank you Inkiveins and MyraThorne, and Taty I really appreciate the reviews, but in all honesty, who doesn't? Anyways, here's F-I like I promised.**

**Frabjous- splendid; fine.**

At least that's how it's been lately. Their fighting was almost non-existent. They told each other they loved each other almost every chance they got and they did things for each other, like cooked breakfast, bought flowers and random gifts every time they were out and had spare money that day.

Scott called in the _honey moon phase_. "It'll pass and you'll start thinking of ways to kill the psycho again."

Yea, well, Scott can shove a huge, prickly stick up his ass 'cause Logan's never going to stop loving his crazy ass Merc no matter what.

**Gloaming- Evening dusk; twilight.**

They were up on the roof of the mansion, watching the sun set. Well that's what they were supposes to be doing. Wade was running his mouth a million miles an hour, about what, Logan couldn't even begin to tell you. How about everything and nothing all at once. He wanted to strangle the Merc.

"Looogaaaan. Logan!" Poke. "Logan?"

The feral turned his head slowly, a comical vein pulsing at his temple and eye twitching. He gritted his teeth and spoke, "What?"

Wade was unfazed by Logan's obvious irritation and snuggled up to the dark-haired man. "Thank you for convincing them to take me in. You're the bestest boyfriend I ever had." The assassin yawned and moved in closer, snuggling up to Logan's warm side. "I love you."

Logan couldn't help but to smile and wrap his arms around his psycho, whispering, "I love you too", both drifting into a log and peaceful sleep.

**Hippodrome-an area for circuses, games, etc.**

"Oooo, Logan, let's go there."

"No."

"Aw, Logan! Please?'

"No."

"Pwetty pwease with suga on top." Wade stuck his lower lip out and batted his eyes.

". . . No."

"But Logan! It's not like we have anything to do!" Wade was making a scene in the middle of the street, stomping around and whining like a child. Wolverine almost punched his boyfriend for embarrassing him, but he held back. He wouldn't want a whole fight to happen. People could get hurt. "We do have something to do."

"Like what?" Wade demanded, crossing his arms.

"Like . . . Erm . . . Stuff."

The assassin rolled his eyes and pouted. "But I wanna go . . . "

"I said 'no'."

Wade wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling his neck as he did so, placing small kisses and nips in places he knew would get the feral unwound. "Please, Logan. I'll be your good boy tonight." He felt Logan shudder and break. Oh yea, works every time. "Fine."

The Merc jumped up happily, doing a dance that glued Logan's eyes to his back side. "Yay! You're the best! C'mon lets go. I haven't been to the circus in forever! Since I was like . . . Logan? Stop dragging ass and let's go!"

Logan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The things I do for love."

**Imbroglio- A confused misunderstanding.**

Wade was furious. More than furious. So mad that he couldn't think of a better word than furious. Maybe a seething Logan times a billion would do, but even then he still didn't think that explained his seemingly endless anger at this very moment.

Who he was mad at was non other than Logan himself. His lover, boyfriend call it what you will, he was going to die anyways.

The assassin was currently stalking through the mansion, trying to find his soon to be dead lover. Opening every door he came into contact with and slamming them with more fury each time he didn't see Wolverine. He didn't care who he disturbed, though Kurt and Piotr weren't too happy about it, who he scared, mainly the younger children, or who he pissed off, just about everyone else, but that was on a regular basis. He wanted to find Logan and he wanted to find him now!

When he finally did find him, he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart almost splitting at the current sight. _He_ was with _her._ That damn skank. That fucking whore!

"Logan!" Wade snapped, cutting through the silent whispers, making the shorter man jump off of his stool and into a defensive stance. He relieved himself of the position when he saw that it was just his mate, but if only he knew . . .

"Come. Here." The assassin bit out. His eyes never left Marie. He was trying to make her combust, make her burn to ashes, but it didn't work. The Merc pointed to the spot directly in front of him, indicating that Logan were to come now. Logan frowned but did as he was told, squeezing Rogue's hand as he walked away. This only deepened Wade's hatred for the girl even more.

"What's up, love?" Logan asked innocently. He was a little put off by his lovers crazed look in his eyes but he just shook off the feeling of dread.

"I'd like to talk to you. Somewhere . . . more secluded." With that Wade shot Marie a glare and turned on his heel. Logan followed, but he kept his distance, the animal inside of him going into 'protect thyself' mode.

Wade lead Wolverine into their shared bedroom and waited for Logan to close the door before pulling his gun out and shot Logan in the shoulder. The shorter man stumbled back in surprise and looked at Wade with a disbelieving look. Before he could fully process what exactly was happening, the assassin approached him quickly and threw him to the far wall where he fell to their bed like a rag doll. By the time Wade straddled the feral, the bullet wound was healed and that didn't make him happy so he shot the shoulder again before shoving the barrel of his gun down Logan's throat.

"You cheating bastard." He seethed. He was seeing red now, everything looked tinted in blood, which, if possible, made him even more angry. "You fucking cheating bastard." He was trying not to cry but the way his heart was tearing into two made it almost impossible. He just couldn't believe Logan cheated on him, he said he loved him, forever and always. What happened? What made everything change just like that? Another surge of fury broke through and Wade pulled the trigger. The satisfying bang he was expecting didn't come though and he cursed when he realized he didn't reload his gun from coming back from the shooting range earlier. Pulling the gun out of his hopefully almost dead lover's mouth proved to be the wrong thing to do because he found himself _under_ Logan so fast that he had to blink a few times to realize what happened. By then his tears were free falling and his anger was dissipated.

"Wade. What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" And just like that his resentment was back. "You're with HER!"

"With who?" But Wade wasn't listening, like usual. "I should've seen it a million miles away. You guys were so _fucking _close when I first came and there were even rumors! But I didn't listen. I should've. I-"

"Who Wade?" Logan was getting tired of this. He didn't like to fight, especially with his lover.

"Marie! You're fucking Marie!"

A tense moment passed between the two. Logan looked down at his boyfriend, his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes red and puffy. He was sniffling constantly and every couple of seconds he brought his hands up to wipe new waves of tears away, albeit sloppily. He just looked so _hurt_ that it made Logan's heart ache. "You don't think I'm actually with Marie, do you?"

"Y-yes." Wade hiccupped out, a new batch of tears making their way down his swollen cheeks. Logan couldn't help but to chuckle and place his forehead on Wade's. "You're so stupid. So fucking stupid. I would never cheat on you. I love you way too much for that and I know better than to steep that low. You do me good, you're my everything. Marie, I've been with her a lot lately because she needs help with asking Kitty out on a date." Logan watched his lover blink that last tears away, understanding slowly settling in. "Kitty and Marie?"

Logan smiled, "Yes. Kitty and Marie."

"So . . .you guys aren't together?" The hope in Wade's eyes started to bloom.

"No."

The relief was very clear as the assassin nuzzled his face into the feral's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing Wolverine down to lay next to him. "I was so worried. I thought we were done. That you didn't love me."

"Of course I love you. I couldn't live without you. In fact . . ." Logan trailed off and pulled something out of his pocket and bringing it in between them. Wade's eyes followed the little black box curiously. It didn't dawn on him as to what it was until he met Logan's eyes. "Oh my . . ."

"Don't freak out on me."

"I won't." But Wade's voice was tight with emotion.

"Wade?" The assassin 'mhmed' in response watching Logan open the little box to reveal a silver band with tiny square diamonds circling the entire circumference. A larger cobalt stone shone brightly in the middle, reflecting small bits of blue on the lovers' faces. "Will you marry me?"

Wade couldn't hold in his emotion any longer and burst into tears again, this time through joy. "Y-yes."

Logan smiled and kissed his fiancé, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

**So the last was kinda long. I probably should've posted it as a one shot but I thought what the hey.**

**If anyone has any suggestions on words, please tell me. I found one for "j" that I want for sure to keep. I have back ups if no one suggests anything. I do need help for "x" and "y" though. I haven't found a thing for them. Remember though, the word needs to be unique, one that's not used everyday or often. I really would appreciate the help and the interaction with my readers. I like having help. **

**Hopefully J-N will be up the next week or so. **

**Peace. Love. Bob Marley. J**


	3. J to N

**Thank you Inkiveins and MyraThorne.**

**Inki: Um, no hun, I love you more. ;D**

**Myra: I have not read the Series of Unfortunate Events but maybe I should. It sounds interesting. And it's spelled xylophone dear. But you were close. Thank you for the suggestion though. I'm defiantly going to use it, though I'm going to need help from you of course. **

**If there' any words whatsoever, don't be afraid to tell me. **

**So let's get the show on the road. **

**P.S Tell your friends about this! **

**Jabberwocky- Invented or meaningless language; nonsense.**

Wade loved it when Wolverine fucked him so good that words became lost to him and the very little sense that he did have was thrown out of the window. He knew when he tried to speak during the time, especially when he hit's the climax, all of his words are jumbled and smashed together followed by Logan's name, the only thing that people can understand. But he didn't care how stupid he sounded, Logan likes it.

**Kvetch- to complain in a nagging way.**

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you."

"No! I won't shut up! You don't do the dishes anymore! Or help around the house! Or take me out! I'm not going to shut up! What's happening to us, John?"

"I don't know, it couldn't be all the nagging that you do."

Logan and Wade were on their couch, the assassin laying on top of the feral, watching some random sitcom. It was something Wade watched every now and then, when there was nothing on the telly.

"Logan?"

"Mmm?" The feral was half asleep, absently stroking his lovers soft hair.

"Do you think we'll ever be like that?"

"Mmm . . .like them? No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not a woman."

Wade laughed aloud and looked at his lover. "Really?"

Logan nodded. "Yea, really. Our nagging meter isn't as high as a woman's."

Wade chuckled. "I love you."

Logan opened his eyes and smiled before kissing his husband. "And I love you, my penis baring man."

**Lavaliere- an ornament on a chain, worn around the neck.**

It was Wades birthday today and Logan was almost tearing his hair out in frustration. He didn't know what to get his lover. Don't get him wrong, he knew what the crazed assassin liked, it was just that Logan wanted to get him a gift that actually meant something. They've been together almost three years now and Logan wasn't prepared to propose, maybe in another year he'd do that, but he felt like if he gave Wade a bouquet of flowers, he'd look stupid. Wade was worth so much more than a mere bouquet of flowers. Even a box of chocolates. Wade didn't even like sweets that much.

"Hallo Herr Logan." Kurt waved his three fingered hand at Logan, smiling broadly, showing his sharp, pearly teeth. He always smiled like that, all wide and bright and full, especially know that he was with Piotr. It was nice that the Elf found someone he could be happy with.

"Hey, Elf." Logan grunted out. Kurt then saw the troubled expression adorning the famous Wolverine and he couldn't help but to ask. "Is everything alright? You seem troubled?"

"I am." Logan breathed out. "It's Wades birthday today and I want to get him something special but I don't know what."

Kurt hummed in thought for a few minutes, eying Logan curiously. "Well, what about some jewelry? He doesn't have any of that."

"He's not a damn woman, Elf." Logan bit out harshly. He hadn't meant to sound so rude, but dammit, he was so stressed he felt a migraine coming along. Kurt held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, Herr Logan, I was just throwing ideas out there." And then Kurt left just a little irritated but understanding.

Logan would have to go apologize to Elf later, but right now, he was more worried about getting a gift for Wade. He only had three hours before his beloved came home from who knows where. Wade wouldn't tell Logan anything this morning except for a rushed 'I love you' and then he was gone before the Canadian could properly wake up.

Three hours later and Wade was home and Logan was gift less. He tried, he really did, but all was lost when it came to this kind of stuff. God, Wade was going to kill him.

"Logan my love, I have come home bearing a gift!" Wolverine watched as his boyfriend danced his way into his lap. "A gift."

"Mhm. You gotta close your eyes though."

"But it's your birthday."

Wade frowned. "Close your damn eyes, Logan."

The feral chuckled and did as he was told.

"Ready?"

Logan hummed in response. He felt some press against his lips a second later, something familiar and sweet. He couldn't help but to smile and open his mouth, letting the assassin gain access to the inside. The kiss was slow and passionate and so full of love that Logan wanted to drown in it. He wanted this to last forever and in that very moment, he knew what to give Wade because in that moment he knew, like some sort of sixth sense, that this man was the love of his life.

When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads together and took deep, thoughtful breaths.

"Happy birthday to me." Wade whispered, smiling like the mad man he was. Logan whispered back to Wade, reaching behind his own neck as he did so. "I have something for you to."

Wade didn't get to see what Logan was taking off of himself but he felt it. "Logan, no, th-"

"It's okay, I want to give it to you."

"B-"

"Shut up. I love you, Wade. That's enough reason to to give this to you, okay?"

The assassin looked like he was going to cry. Everyone knew how much these meant to Wolverine. They were pretty much the only thing he had from his past so for him to just go and give them to somebody-to Wade for heavens sake, was a more than a surprise. "Happy birthday, love."

Wade smiled and held the dog tags tight in his fist as he leaned in for another kiss. He will cherish them forever.

**Moribund-(in a person) at the point of death.**

"Wade, l-listen to me."

But Wade just shook his head, no, he did _not_ want to listen, he _didn't._

"W-Wade, you need to . . . to l-leave." Logan's voice was barely above a whisper but the assassin could hear it cleat as day. "No, I'm not going to leave you, Logan. I'm _not_, so just _stop it_ okay."

Explosions went off in the background, making the air around them hot. Logan reached up to touch Wade's tear soaked face. "Please."

The younger shook his head fiercely, "You'll be o-okay, you'll get b-better. You al-always do." It was hard to speak through his heavy sobs, it was hard to breath, to see. He was being loud with his crying, he knew, but it _hurt_ to see Logan like this, it _hurt_ to see him _dying. _But he refused to believe that his Logan was leaving him because Logan _promised_ him he would never leave him alone, he _promised!_

Logan coughed, blood trickling out of his mouth and falling to the torn earth below him. "Not . . .not t-this time." He pulled Wade down for a kiss, knowing that this will be the last one he ever had with his beloved.

"L-Logan, no, p-please! You said-you said you w-wouldn't leave m-me!" Wade clutched Logan's blood stained cloths and sobbed even harder than before.

"I'm s-sorry. I . . . love you."

No! No no no no no no nononono. "Logan! Please! Don't leave me!" Wade clutched at his heart and yelled loud enough to stop the fight around him. Every one watched Wade rock back and forth on his knees, holding a dead Logan to his chest. "Logan! Come back! Logan!" Please, Logan, I love you, please, come back to me, you promised, Logan, you have to come back, my love, my Logan, please, I'll do anything, please, please, please, I love you, I love you more than anything in the world, don't leave me . . . don't leave me.

Please.

I love you.

**Nevus- a birthmark or mole.**

Logan had this favorite spot on Wade. It was a spot that Wade appreciated to, he was sure, at least it _sounded _like he appreciated it. He practically mewled in delight whenever Logan, uh, paid attention to it. The greatest part was that it wasn't hard to find. It was already marked. Just inside of Wade's thigh was a mole, or as Wade liked to refer to it, a beauty mark, and it just so happened that that very mark sat right above the second most sensitive nerves on Wades body. The first being _inside_ of course, but this spot, man it was a doozy. Logan found the spot on accident one day, just letting his hands roam when all of a sudden-wham! Wade clutched Logan's shoulders so hard that Logan winced in pain. So he ran his hand over it again and viola, a magical moan escaped Wades mouth. A few strokes later and there was one spent assassin and one amused wolverine.


	4. O to R

**Special thank you Inki Veins, bunyipbabe, Zuhara-33, and MyraThorne, your reviews are as lovely as ever. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chappy :D**

_**Opsomania- abnormal love for one kind of food.** _

Wolverine _swore_ this kid had some kind of . . .of _alien_ obsession with macaroni pizza. Okay, so Logan had to admit it was pretty tasty, but _come on_, Deadpool ate it like it was going out of style. He ate it in the morning, twice!, for lunch, easily a whole box, and for dinner, sometimes that would require two, maybe _three _boxes of the confounded pizza. And if Deadpool was feeling up to it, instead of the pint of triple chunk ice cream he usually ate, he would eat _another_ few slices of that damn pizza!

"Fuckin' disgusting . . ." He muttered. It was lunch time and Deadpool was sitting the his favorite spot on the couch (which just happened to be Wolverine's favorite spot on the couch), his feet propped up on the coffee table (just how Logan used to sit too) and that damn pizza laying in his lap. The assassins mask was off, showing his undeniably handsome face, well, it'd be even _more_ handsome if it wasn't currently stuffed with macaroni and marinara sauce. Wolverine grimaced, where in the hell did he get those goddamn things? Was there some kind of special macaroni pizza place that he goes to?

"Hey Logan, want some pizza?"

Wolverine's eye twitched.

_**Panglossian- overly optimistic** _**(before Moribund)**

"Hey, Logan, wanna go to to that new restaurant later?"

"Kid, we're fixing to step into the battlefield at the peak of war and you're asking me this now?"

"Well, yea, I mean it's not like any of us are going to _die."_

Wolverine gave a sad look to his long time boyfriend. He just didn't _understand, _this time people might actually get hurt, might actually die. But this was how Wade was, too show his worry and nervousness, he would cover it up with optimism and lewd comments.

"Yea, I'd like to go. You're paying this time, and none of that whining shit like last time."

Wade smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

_**Quarender – dark red apple.**_

It was all he wanted. That succulent, shiny, blood red apple. He was so _hungry_, so freaking hungry and thirsty and everything else that wasn't supposed to be depraved from a man. Like _sex._ He would do anything to pound into something, preferably _someone._ A certain someone at that. A certain someone whose lips got just as red and juicy when they were ravished and a certain someone who was just as tasty and sweet when bit into. Logan could imagine that milky ass wrap around his cock, squeeze the orgasm right out of him and take everything he dished out. Those apple like lips parting and granting permission with a soft moan and a gasp of plea. Those hard nipples brushing against his when that someone arched, scratching his back, leaving angry lines. Logan can almost _feel_ the other man under him. Could almost taste his own cum from apple lips and slick tongue and he swore he heard his name close to his ear as a whisper, a plea to move faster and harder and then that gorgeous ass clenching and tightening and then letting go and then doing it all over again, making Logan gasp in pleasure.

It was all he wanted. That succulent, shiny, blood red apple. Nothing more.

_**Recherché- carefully chosen, rare or exotic. **_

Wolverine was the leader of the ferals in the South District of Magneto's land. He was the ruler, the big hoss and he was bored.

He was bored of everything. The land, the food, the people, especially the people. They were all scared of him, none would even cross him like he wanted. He needed excitement in his life people! And none of them were giving it to him. Now, back in the day, with the mutant war still at it's peak, there was excitement and pleasure for miles around. But ever since Charles Xavier surrendered like the fool he was, nothing came close to then. Sure he fought damn near one hundred years to get to his position now, and it was fun, and giving the people a better life left a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart, it was just plain old boring now and he hated it. But he refused to give up his place, even though the people were animals he wasn't going to treat them like animal, he wasn't going to be like the last ruler and he'd be damned if he let another person like that take over his place.

Wolverine sighed and threw his head back on his fluffy pillow and dug his face into it. He could just sleep forever he was so bored.

"Brother, we found someone stealing from the baker. He isn't from here."

Wolverine sighed again and rolled out of bed, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Where is he from?"

Sabertooth smiled, showing his pointy teeth and giving his brother a knowing smile. "He refuses to say. Gave the guards quite a beating. It took the lot of us to bring him down and even still he gave a real good fight."

Wolverine wasn't tired anymore. If anything Sabertooth would say he was bouncing like an excited child. "Take me to him. Tell me more."

"Yes sir," He was more than happy to oblige his lovely brother. It's been a while since he'd seen those eyes flare up like they were now. "He refuses to eat, to drink, to tell us why he was stealing, but that wasn't really hard to figure out, he's as thin as a stick. He's got some previous wounds, it looks like he fought a lot. I can't place what District he's from. Looks like some place over seas or along the coast where Pyro rules, but you never know."

Wolverine hummed and nodded. His mind was on overdrive, a million questions and thoughts running through his head at a million miles an hour. This is what he's been waiting for, this man, for nearly twenty years, twenty god damn years.

"Here he is brother. Be careful."

Wolverine grunted and stepped into the prisoners room and gasped. The man chained to the wall by the neck and wrists was . . . beyond anything he imagined. His hair, his skin, kissed by the sun in the most passionate way and his eyes were as blue as any sea he'd ever seen. The man was thin, yes, but there was obvious power and strength behind that, even naked and cold Wolverine could see it. This man was . . . not easily found among the world anymore. He was a rarity.

"Do you always strip your prisoners down?"

Even his voice held dominance and beauty!

Wolverine swallowed thickly before he was able to mutter a word. "Yes. It leaves them feeling exposed and unprotected."

"And pretty pissed off." The man chuckled and changed his sitting position to a more . . . _exposed_ and uncomfortable (at least for Wolverine) pose. The man sat on his behind, his ankles crossed in front of him. The kids called it 'criss-crossed, apple sauce' but he called it a very _very erotic._ With his arms above his head and his legs spread like _that_ left the Ruler drooling and breathing rapidly. The man smiled and leaned back as much as his collar could let him. "Mmm, see something you like?"

Wolverine cleared his throat and tried his best to rip his eyes away from the mans package. "Where do you stand?"

"Stand? Ha, I _sit_ right in front of you."

The Ruler growled and questioned in a more specific way. "Who is your ruler?"

"I'm not telling you shit."

Wolverine trusted his instincts, at least nine times out of ten he did. This just happened to be the one time he didn't but it was too late and he was already pressed up against the man and breathing in his scent.

"Mmm, you move quick." He licked at Wolverine's neck, laughing quietly when the Ruler stiffened. "I've been watching you lately. You're easy to read, ya know. I figured you needed a little . . .excitement in your life." He licked Wolverine's neck again and did his best to rub to the other with his body.

"That's creepy, kid." But the way Wolverine was caressing the man, kissing his neck, rubbing his scent all over the stranger, made his words forgotten.

"Mmm, do that again."

And that was when Wolverine had the best idea. "Beg."

The man smiled and looked at the feral in a seductive manner. He batted his lashes and smiled, spreading his legs a little wider. "Please . . . Wolverine?"

He saw the feral's eyes cloud over with lust and he knew he had won. The Ruler was his. All his.

"Wolverine, please. I need you."

And then there was lips against his, stubble scratching his cheeks, tongue licking at every grove and dip of his mouth. There was finger in his hair, pulling his head back trying to get a little bit _more_ and a hand making his way down to a place that needed the attention the most. He wanted to touch the Ruler, to rip off his cloths and _see_ what exactly he's dealing with, but those damn restraints wouldn't budge. But, it only made the situation even more erotic. To be touched and not be able to touch, it was irritating, he was helpless and he had this feeling that Wolverine would keep him in those restraints and torture him. The thought only made him mewl in pleasure.

Wolverine heard it and pulled away, smiling. The man was flushed, his eyes half-lidded, chest heaving, . . . cock dripping and stiff. The man was struggling to keep his dignity, to not beg for more, but he was hanging by a thread. Impulsively he rocked his hips against Wolverine's clothed erect penis, he needed release, the Ruler could see, it was hurting the other man, but Wolverine knew better, and he wanted to have fun. So he stood up after giving the man a quick kiss, and turned to leave.

"W-wait! Hey you can't just leave me here! Not like this!"

"Yes I can, I can do whatever I want. This is my kingdom."

Wolverine smiled as the man looked at him, his eyes practically begging and legs still wide open.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"N-no! Wait. Don't leave me like this! Please!" But the door was already closed and Wolverine was gone, leaving the man with a painfully erect cock and a lot less power and confidence then he had before. Wolverine was better than he though.

"The least he could have done was sucked me off."

**A/N: So how was that? Did you guys expect an update so soon? I sure didn't lol, it's what happens when you're bored. **

**So here's the deal, I leave to go back to Texas on Tuesday which means I'll have no internet again. At least I have a computer though, so I'll go sit at Starbucks or something for a couple hours on a weekend. I can't promise you weekly updates. We only have two more though ^.^**

**So, tell me what you think! **

**Love ya'll!**


	5. S to V

**A/N: Thank you MyraThorne, Zuhara-33, Inki Veins, and bunyipbabe for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry this chappy took so long. School started up and continued kicking my arse from where it left off last year.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_**Semese- half eaten. **_

There was something strange going on. Something . . . wrong. With Wade mainly, but everyone could see that Logan was put on edge too. They all had there theories, some more plausible than others. Ororo suggested that the two got into a huge fight and decided to split off, but everyone knew that was crazy. They got into fights all the time, they even nearly killed each other once, and it only brought them closer than before. Someone thought they just found out they were cousins or something but that was shot down before the sentence was fully made. They even went and asked Professor Xavier but all he did was smile and said, "The time will come when they'll tell you. Just be patient."

Of course those words of wisdom had the opposite effect. The whole damn mansion was pulling their hair out from impatience. They just wanted to _know._

It wasn't until almost a month later, when people were just now forgetting that the announcement was made. Logan was sitting with Wade, his arm draped protectively over his lover, and Wade holding his half-eaten macaroni pizza close to his stomach, not looking anyone in the eye. They could see he was on the verge of breaking down and Logan was ready to lash out at anyone who made him do so.

"We have something important to tell you." Logan's voice was strong, almost daring someone to step out of line. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared before Wade grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear. The feral calmed considerably after that and the assassin cleared his throat.

"I'm pregnant."

Oh.

The mansion was deathly silent, each person scared to make the next move. What if they said or did something that either men didn't like? Logan looked like he kill any-S

"Ohmegawd!" Kitty couldn't hold her excitement and nearly scared half of the people to death. She fell to her knees beside Wade and hugged his stomach. "Congratulations guys! I can't believe it! How long? Boy or a girl!" Then she gasped. "Who's going to be your mid wife? Oh, please let it be me. I always wanted to help deliver a baby!"

And then all hell broke loose. Some we're whooping for joy, others were laughing, some too speechless to do anything but stand and gape at Wade's stomach.

None of them thought about _how_ it happened, though, that was way too far into taboo for them.

_**Tardiloquous – slow in speech. **_

Wolverine was out drinking again for the fifth night that week. It seemed like that was all he did now a days. Ever since the night . . .well, he didn't want to think about it. It was too hard for him and it hurt when he thought about it. So he made friends with the bar down the street. It was old fashioned and only crowded on night like these, filled to the brim with people who just want to forget they ever lived.

"The usual." Wolverine grunted, not bothering to look up from the knife he flinging around. Sometimes, sometimes he just wished he could end it right here. He just wished that he could be like every other person and put a bullet through his head and just be over with it all. To just quit and be done forever.

"Heh, sorry, what's 'the usual'?"

Wolverine looked up, his eyes piercing a deadly stare into the new barman. He _hated _new barmen.

"Lucifer's Lane." Wolverine replied. It was a fitting name, he was down that path and he knew it like the back of his hand, having been down the path a million times before. The drink got him drunk quick, well, quicker than the others and left little to be remembered by the time three in the morning rolled around.

"Lucifer's Lane? Wow, that's a pretty strong drink. You sure you want that? I mean, come on, you look more like a regular old beer kind of guy."

"Just get me the damn drink!" Wolverine snapped, making the kid jump and scowl for a moment. Fucking, new barman, where the hell was Paul?

"You know what's sad?" The kid said while mixing his drink. "The guy who was the barman before, Paul, he was my best friend. He used to rag about this place all the time and talked about this guy who always came in at six thirty five and order the same damn drink. He used to get so mad because he ended up finding out that this guy, I don't remember his name, but this guy, when he got really drunk, would tell Paul that he was such a good kid and all that." The kid laughed half-heatedly. "Paul would get so friggen mad because he thought this guy was the coolest in the world and he would just come into the bar and get all drunk and stuff."

The kid handed him his drink with a napkin and a bowl of peanuts. He refused to look Wolverine in the eye.

"He hated it. Didn't like watching him do it. Paul would be up all night talking about him. Saying things like, "The guy talks like he's my grandpa, he talks like he's been in the wars and stuff." Man, Paul . . . Paul loved this guy. He said it was his inspiration for all the paintings that he did."

Wolverine paused at taking his first sip of his drink, he didn't know Paul was an artist.

"One time, Paul, this guy was a friggen genius on this one, he painted the guy, like, crying and stuff-but you couldn't see his face 'cause his hands were covering his it- at the bar with glasses all around him and it was just . . . it was just so sad. Can you believe that I cried when I saw it 'cause it was just so sad lookin'."

Paul was an artist? Since when? Wolverine set his drink down and listened to the kid talk, wanting to know more.

"One time, this was so cool, one time Paul drew this elderly couple holding hands by the lake without them even knowing and when he was done, he sat down next to the couple and talked to them for like, hours. When he came back he looked so different. Like he found out who he was, ya'know? He gave them the drawing and he just looked so alive after that day. That was . . . um . . ." The barman counted his fingers, looking thoughtful, "That was, shit, nearly seven years ago. We were sixteen at the time."

And the kid went on and on about Paul, but Wolverine didn't mind. The kids rambling was nice, not annoying like most. By the time the kids shift was up, half of the bar was emptied out and it was nearly two o'clock.

Wolverine didn't even notice that he never took a single sip from his drink.

The next few nights were the same, the kid, Wade, would talk about Paul and their many adventures and Wolverine would order a drink and never even look at it and listen to Wade yammer on and on. Wolverine, occasionally, would ask questions, but small, one worded ones and Wade seemed to beam at this.

One night though, the kid changed.

"The usual?"

Wolverine nodded and waited for Wade to talk his ear off, but the words never came. He studied the kid, watching his tense and jerky movements. Something was . . . wrong.

"Kid? You alright?"

Wade just nodded and handed him his drink. "I'm fine."

Silence.

"Logan?"

Wolverine almost winced at his old name. No one called him that before, but the kid, with some sort of unnatural power of his, wriggled the name out.

"Yea."

". . . Paul died last night."

Wolverine's head snapped up to see Wade in tears. His shoulders were shaking violently and it seemed like he couldn't catch his breath. His eyes were flooded with salty water and his cheeks were a shiny red.

It was then that Wolverine's heart broke.

Now he knew he felt some weird attraction to the kid, he never liked anyone like this before but over the past two weeks, the kid seemed to have found a way into his heart, planting a seed there that Wolverine wanted to forget at first, but now, now he wasn't really sure. He wants to feel this again, this whatever it was.

So for Wade to be standing there with tears flowing like waterfalls down his face, his soul clearly broken, made his inner animal scream to take the boy in his arms and comfort him like he never had before. And that's what he did.

Wolverine jumped over the bar and pulled Wade into a tight hug and let the boy sob hysterically into his shoulder. He was glad no one else was in the bar, it was a Monday night, no one ever came on Mondays, it made the situation a lot easier to handle. He called one of the other barmen to come and fill Wade's position for the night, and, maybe the next three nights, and convinced the kid to hop on his motorcycle with him. By the time he arrived at his apartment, Wade wasn't crying anymore, but the older man didn't want to leave the kid alone, he looked as fragile as a new born puppy, not like this, he couldn't even if he tried, it seemed as thought Wolverine's inner feral liked the boy and he was screaming at his to keep the kid as close as possible.

"Wade?"

"Mm?"

"You're going to stay with me for a while."

Wade just nodded and followed Wolverine up to the sixth floor, apartment number 10A. Wolverine refused to have the kid sleep on the shitty couch, so he threw the kid in his room and commanded that the kid sleep. Just before he exited the room, Wade's small voice floated across the room like a feather dancing in the soft wind.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me alone."

Wolverine hesitated, not really sure what to do. "Uh, sure kid," He muttered, slowly making his way over to a chair that sat next to his bed.

"No, not there. I," Wade looked off to the side, biting the inside of his cheek before saying, "I want you close." He paused and looked Logan in the eyes. "If that's okay . . ."

Was it okay? Well, with anyone else looking in on the situation, it'd probably be a no. But it was just him and Logan and Logan didn't see anything wrong with it.

The Canadian kicked off his shoes and crawled next to the kid, laying on top of the covers and faced the other man silently. It was a moment before Wade scooted close, resting his head against Logan's chest and hands balled into each other, warmed by the older man's stomach. For a while, they were silent, both pondering their own worries.

It was almost sunrise when Wade finally stopped crying and fell asleep, his breath coming out in hiccups and gulps. Logan, very slowly, wrapped one arm around Wade's waist and pulled him closer, burying his nose into soft hair. Wade moved too, his own arms siding around Logan and snuggling closer, leaving no space in between the two men. After an hour, Logan fell asleep too, content for the first time in a long time.

He could get used to this, this whatever it was again. He was sure now.

_**Ultion- revenge. **_

There was tears in his eyes when he cut through them. Blood spewed from their wounds, staining his hair and cloths. Their screams only fueled his anger, his sadness pushed in the back of his mind for the time being. He killed anyone in his sights and relished in the terror in their eyes. He laughed when they ran and he laughed when they died. Sometimes he would kill them fast, others, the unlucky ones, the ones that caused all this, this anger, this death, they died slowly, painfully. He would scream and yell and curse at them and he made them feel what he was feeling because he was feeling so much! so much pain! And they caused this and they must pay for what they did! Only then, can he rest in piece.

_**Verecund- modest; shy.**_

Being the new kid in school must suck, Piotr thought to himself. He was watching a short, blue-haired teen walk through the hall way, ricocheting off of the many students buzzing around like bees. He was trying his best not to knock into the people, but between carrying his books, looking at his schedule and class, it was hard for him to concentrate. So Piotr, being the nice man that he is, seperated from his clique, not that they were paying much attention to him anyways, Logan was going on and on about this guy who gets on his nerves in his next class, and made his way over to the distressed teen and took the books from his hands.

"Hey!" The blue-haired teen started, but stopped abruptly when he figured out that the tall man was just holding his books and not throwing them off to the side somewhere where he'd have to fetch them and possibly get crushed. "Oh, danke." He murmured.

Piotr was instantly intrigued when he heard the German accent roll off the smaller teens tongue. "It is no problem, friend." He replied easily, catching the way the teens eyes lit up at the heavy Russian accent. "Do you need help in finding next class?"

The boys brows furrowed and he bit his lip while looking down at his bright green paper. Piotr heard him whisper, "Hundertsiebenundzwanzig?" And then say directly to Piotr after a moment of hesitation, "Um, one hundred seven seven?"

The Russian nodded, "That is my next class also."

The blue-haired teen seemed relieved for a moment before looked down at his schedule again, then his face turned that of the softest pink. "I am not very good at art."

"It is okay, I am not either."

Kurt found this a lie though when he settled in class and it started. Piotr insisted he sit next to him and Kurt did without much hesitation. He found the Russian to be nice and sweet and easy to be around. But back to the matters at hand, Kurt sat next to Piotr and was more than awe struck at the Russians talent for painting-for art period. He watched as the man mixed the paints with expertise and how he painted with the most fluid of motions, a picture slowly coming into view.

"I thought you said you were not good at art."

Piotr never stopped his painting but replied anyways, "I am not. This is terrible."

"Is not!" Kurt exclaimed, bringing everyones attention to himself. He immediately shrunk back to hide behind his canvas. "Is not." He repeated, more quietly this time. He could see what the painting was now, it was the Notre Dame in Paris,or at least it was a picture of a gargoyle from the church. The creature was hunched over, looking over the city of Paris with sad eyes, his clawed fingers almost off of the edge, like it was waiting for someone to give him the go. His mouth was open, a silent yell, a silent pleading echoing in the sky's vastness. Kurt couldn't help but to feel bad for the thing. It was stuck there, on top of the church forever, watching everyone be free and laugh and live.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?" Kurt started and realized the class was gone. It was just Piotr and him now.

"It is time for lunch."

"Oh." He felt dumb for not noticing, nor hearing, all the commotion.

"You can stay here if you want, I often do." Piotr looked at Kurt with a silent plea in his eyes. The German didn't even give it a second thought, "Ja. I would like that."

And Piotr smiled so brilliantly that Kurt felt butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach furiously and he was left speechless.

Piotr saw the blush gently powder the Germans face and he almost whooped with joy. The instant the boy talked, Piotr decided he liked him. He could here the innocence in his voice and see the sweetness in his eyes. Maybe he could woo him to be his, of course, the Russian would be a complete gentlemen about it. And he set about the plan by giving Kurt the painting, seeing how it hypnotized him. Of course, just as the Russian expected, Kurt refused.

"I can't take that, it is too . . . too . . . I can't, nein."

"Please, I see how much you like it. I have no need for it."

"Nein." Kurt crossed his arms and looked away from Piotr, he knows he's blushing, but he was going to do his best to try to hide it. He heard movement off to the side, where the Russian was, but Kurt paid no heed to it. And then, the painting, still damp, was placed in his lap, startling the smaller teen. When he turned to Piotr, mind set on scolding him, he halted, Piotr a lot closer than anticipated.

"I give this to you, as a gift." And the Russian planted a small kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Now come, I take you to next class."

If you asked Kurt now when he fell in love with Piotr, he would tell you it was the first time he made his heart stop and take his breath away. He would then tell you about his first day attending an American school while holding Piotr's hand.


	6. W to Z

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews ^^**

**Enjoy! **

_**Whoreson – bastard; whore's son; term of contempt.**_

He sat on the edge of the wooden bar, his hairless legs crossed as the folds of his powder pink skirt draped over his thighs like a silken waterfall. His deep red and chocolate brown corset kept his posture straight, the white lace hanging off of it leaving feather soft touches whenever he moved, tickling his shoulders and elbows. He was barefoot, just like all the other whores, male, female and those in between, but his feet were always smooth and toes always painted and adorned with designs, tonight black with blood red flowers, a small, fake diamond in the center of the petals, the same design his fingers held.

Wade decided to be a brunette tonight, his wig done up in a smooth bun, some hair hanging down past his shoulders in large waves, and some hanging in his face as silken bangs. It was his favorite wig, decked out with small pink and white flowers in an intricate layout, and little diamonds and rubies that made his hair twinkle in the dull light. It was the most expensive part of his whole attire, costing more than two or three full nights of working. He made sure he took good care of it and he only brought it out when he knew business would be good, and tonight, it was a full house.

He pulled out a hidden mirror to check his make up, thanking whatever god or goddess that was watching over him that none of it melted in the heat of the bar. His deep brown lipstick was glossed over with red gloss, making his lips look a lot more fuller than they were and his cheeks were soft pink as well as his eye lids. He felt like he should be wearing tons more, layer upon layer of lies and deception, but the head of the house forbade him to do so, saying that he was beautiful without all of the rogue.

"Hey there baby, how 'bout you stop lookin' at yerself and give me a good time, eh?" A voice called out.

Wade snapped his mirror shut and tucked it back into its hiding place and locked on to his target with a small grimace. It was a older woman, maybe somewhere in her early fifties, that stared at him with a almost toothless grin and a weird, almost maniacal glint in her eyes. He had met a few women like this in his near five years in this line of work. Women that craved _men _that looked like a _woman._ He never understood it himself, what women saw in someone like him. He never really fancied a woman dressed as a man screwing him. He didn't really like thinking about it though, so far, all he knew was that they were crazy. He remembered the first one he encountered, literally three days after he was hired, a woman came unto him. He didn't mind at first, the lady was beautiful and seemed nice, but when the room was closed off and the two of them were left alone, something in the lady snapped and a devil took the sweet woman away. The stuff that she had him do, to himself and her, still made him shiver to this day.

He hoped this one wasn't the same way.

Wade put on a false smile and hopped on the bar onto the cold wooden floor. He mentally prepared himself for a second before strutting his way towards the woman, his hips swaying suggestively. He was four feet away from the woman when he was pulled into someones lap. He let out a soft gasp and tensed in reflex, he hated when customers did that, they were usually drunk and careless and _rude._ He hated rude.

"Look at this one fellas, ain't she just the prettiest thing?"

Wade turned and looked at his captor and almost sighed in disbelief, it was, yet again, another old person. For once, Wade would love to be grabbed by someone that _didn't _look like a complete creeper. But he put on a smile anyways, and winked at the probably fifty some odd man. "Well, hi there, handsome."

The man smiled (thank God he has teeth) and took a swig of his beer before patting Wade's knee. "Will you look at that guys, she called me_ 'handsome.'"_

"Rupert you dimwit, that's a _man._" One of his friends yelled, making the others laugh, their tongues showing. "He's so damn drunk he don't know a cock from a pussy!" Another one hollered.

"What? A-a _man?"_ Rupert looked at Wade with such disgust and contempt that Wade actually felt hurt, but before he could defend himself or apologize for the inconvenience, he was on the floor and Rupert was staggering away, his friends still laughing and poking fun the whole way out the door. Wade huffed and clenched his fists in his lap and just looked completely and utterly _hurt._ The people knew that this was a bar that held both _females_ and _males._

"Hey, Wade, you alrigh'?"

His eyes snapped up to find a woman staring at him, a woman he knew like the back of his hand and vice versa. He sighed and let his best friend help him up. "Yea, Rogue, I'm fine. Just some straights is all."

Rogue hummed and brushed off Wade's skirt, "Ah yea, I got some of those earlier too. The girls freaked ya know, stupid bitches. This place in famous fer havin' both sexes workin' here, and there are sections and all. And it's a full house and I ain't got nothing. Pissin' me off."

Wade chuckled at her small rant, she was always so temperamental. "How are the others?" He asked, scanning the large bar for any potential customers. Rogue huffed and crossed her arms, looking like the definition of pissed, "Well Kitty's over there entertainin' three people, two guys and one girl, she'll get paid well tonight, she always gets all the fun, I swear. Then Kurt is upstairs with this really nice Russian guy, rich lookin', so he'll get paid tonight too. Looks like they really hit it off, ya know how Kurt's been wantin' to quit an' all, this Russian guy might be the one." 

Both Wade and Rogue sighed, both lost in their own private thoughts before Rogue continued. "Bobby's up stairs with this fire freak, I heard em talkin' about how he likes to blow things up an' shit. Poor kid, always attracts the freaks. Jean is also upstairs with some regular, Scott I think. She might be quittin' too, by the looks of it. Who knows where the others are though, could be screwin' or takin' a break." With that Rogue shrugged and smiled. "I got ta go though, I got a regular over there, I forget his name, but damn he is quick. Had me in the bed screamin' until the cows came home before I even knew what was happenin', pays real good too. Good luck tonight."

"Yea, you too." Wade whispered, Rogue having already strutted across half the bar.

It was almost five in the morning when Wade finally clocked out and started to head home. The night had been . . . uneventful. He had, maybe, two hundred dollars in tips, nearly three hundred less than a usual night. It wasn't even enough to pay for the rent that was due tomorrow, or enough for groceries, and he was running out of make up. . . Wade sighed heavily and patted his coat pocket that held the money, he didn't work again until next week, maybe he shouldn't have requested a break.

_Oh well, _Wade thought, making a sharp turn and walked right into something, something _huge _and _stiff._ Wade stumbled back a few feet before he caught his balance and looked up at a seething and very drunk man. Immediately, knowing that an angry, drunk man, was never a good thing, Wade began to spurt out apologies and promises to never do it again, I swear, I didn't see you! But when Wade blinked, the man was right in front of him, his gnarly odor, somewhere in between cigarettes and rotting cow meat, stung the smaller mans nose.

"You made me spill my beer." The mans voice was deep and croaky, like a frog, and his breath was even worse than his body odor.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry. I can buy you another if you want." Wade did his best in keeping his voice even, but he couldn't help the little trickle of fear that crept up his spine from entering his voice. He didn't even dare look into the mans eyes or even glance at his face. He was stuck staring at a grimy shirt with an even grimier jacket over it.

"You think I care about that now!" The man yelled so abruptly loud that Wade immediately seized and jumped three feet in the air, his heart pounding wildly in his ears. His whole body tensed, everything coiling in on its self, when he heard the man move, probably winding up for a punch or something just as deadly and painful.

_Oh God, oh God, please, _please,_ be quick and painless. Jesus Christ this is going to hurt so bad!_

Wade waited for that fist, the fist that could, if done enough damage, end his career and screw him in ways he'd never been screwed before. But it never came.

Slowly, Wade opened his eyes and saw something that confused and scared him. The man, huge and appalling, now lay on the cold concrete, limbs sprawled out in a messy fashion. Wait, was he even breathing? Oh no, what happened? What if the police came?_ Oh my God, I'm in so much trouble. _

Wade grabbed fist fulls of his hair and got ready to, quite literally, scream. But before he could take in that huge gulp of air, something stopped him. Something he swore he would never have anything to do with ever again. Something he had long ago forgotten.

"Wade?"

Now he really was going to scream. He saw the persons feet right next to the man, but it hurt to look a them. It hurt to even _think_ about who they belonged to.

"Wade, please don't pull your hair out."

That voice, oh no, _that _voice. It was like the sweetest honey wrapped in the softest velvet topped of with the perfect amount of . . . everything. It was torture! Wade dropped his hands, letting them clench the edge of his jacket. He needed to turn away, now. He was only able to turn away, _almost_ breaking into a run, when burning hot fingers entwined with his own. Wade almost passed out at the touch, it was so familiar, bringing back so many memories, so many bad memories.

"Wade, I've changed."

He still couldn't being himself to look at the other man. If he did, he would . . . he would . . . he didn't know.

"Wade, my love, please look at me."

There were tears now, silent but full of so much feeling. He wanted to turn, honestly, he did, but he was in control of absolutely nothing. He was always able to do this to him, this . . . whatever it was. Turn him into something else, something left mindless.

Those familiar scalding fingers were on his face now, stroking and pleading.

_Why was he here?_

"Logan." Wade breathed out, leaning into the touch, a part of him meaning to do it, another part hating him for doing so. He watched as the man before him, the _same_ one that tore his heart apart and left him broken in the middle of an empty apartment, he watched him smile lovingly, oh so apologetic. And it hurt, it hurt because, dammit! Wade was supposed to hate this man. He was supposed to . . . to . . . to hit him! And scream and yell and just let out all of his sadness, anger, confusion, failure, _all of it_! He was supposed to let it all out and show _him_ what he's been feeling for the last five goddamn years! He was supposed to . . . he really was . . .

But he couldn't. Because when he looked into those eyes, the ones that looked at him so cruelly the last time, he saw that he went through all the same feelings. He went through the same thing and it only served to confuse Wade even more. The last time, Logan was so mean, so corrupt and evil and he made it very clear what he wanted Wade to do so why, in the name of all that is holy, is he here? What did he come back?

"Wade, I'm so, so sorry." He could see tears brimming Logan's eyes, he could see that he really was sorry.

"I wasn't in the right mind when I said all that to you. When . . . when I got better, I realized what I did. And I went to try to find you and I couldn't. I've been looking for you so long, Wade. So long and I'm so sorry."

They were both crying now and Wade couldn't help it, it was the force that Logan had, he swore. It was the way he looked, all teary eyed and just broken. He wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and pulled him in close. Wade's heart lurched when Logan held on for dear life, squeezing hard, but Wade didn't mind, because he was too, he missed the feeling that was blooming yet again and he wanted to hold on to it because it just might slip away.

"I was so wrong to do that to you, Wade. You were the best thing that happened to me. Oh God, I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Wade, please, please."

Wade wanted to laugh. He really did, but the tears and the heavy breathing and sobbing was too strong. He already forgave Logan before he even realized it. He just wanted to be angry.

"God, Wade, I love you. I really, really do. Please love me back. Give me another chance."

And then scalding hands were on either side of his face and those sweet, candy-coated lips were on his own, begging for anything, for Wade.

He almost pulled away, he almost walked away from the man that was also the best thing in his life. He almost _quit. _He always had some secret hope that Logan would come back and he always hoped that Logan gave him no choice but to stay with him, to _force_ him life he did so many other times. But he was giving him a choice now and Wade didn't know what to do. He hadn't planned on this.

But even though he himself was trying to sort all this out, it seemed like his heart already did, because he was kissing back and saying 'I love you' and _meaning_ it.

Logan pulled away, but not too far, he wanted to see nothing but Wade in his vision, and he whispered, "Come back with me, please. Don't go back to that job. I have one that can support the both of us. You can work too if you want, but you don't have too. I just, I just want you back in my arms. I want to wake up and see you there beside me."

Wade held his breath because it was _so tempting_ to just say no and walk away and make Logan hurt, revenge was sweet, after all. But in the, who would he be hurting more, Logan or himself?

"Wade, say something. Please, don't hate me."

And this time, Wade really did laugh. "Hate you? Even after everything you did, I never truly hated you."

There was a little glimmer of hope in Logan's eyes and he had the look of a pleading puppy, how could you say no to that?

"I do miss Canada, and you too, of co-" But Wade never got to finish because candy-coated lips were on his own once again, showing him all the love Logan could ever give him, and if you asked him, he would tell you that he loved Wade more than he loved life its self, more than all the money or gems in the world. More than himself. Wade was everything.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Xylopolist – one who sells wood.**

Logan didn't mind living by himself. Honestly, the Canadian woods itself gave him enough company, but lately, someones been sneaking in his bed. Logan couldn't complain, the man was handsome and an amazing lover, and just all around great, but he only had one flaw. He was the CEO for some big company, Deadpool Graphics something or rather.

Normally, Logan wouldn't mind having a rich man wine and dine him every once in a while, but this guy was just _stupid_ rich and he's been buying and giving everything to Logan for the past six months and Logan wasn't sure he could take it anymore. He was just a wood seller, he didn't have the kind of money like this guy did, he couldn't go and buy him dinner even if he wanted to. He could barely pay his own bills.

And that was another thing! This guy, every time he came to visit (which keeps becoming more frequent as time passes) he would leave money around the house with little letters attached to them! Stuff like, 'buy yourself something nice,' or 'you should get a new stove, yours is really old.' Who does this guy think he is?

Logan sighed, he really should feel grateful for everything the man is doing, but he felt like he was using the guy. Sure, he liked him, a lot, more than anyone else in his life, but he didn't know if the man felt the same way. What if he was just using Logan for sex? He should break this off. He really, really should.

"Logan, love?" The man called from the front. Logan heard the door slam shut and ruffling of cloths.

"In the kitchen." Logan yelled, though he really didn't need to, the place was tiny. He watched as Wade strolled through the door, decked out in a shiny black suit, hair neat and clean, the total opposite of Logan. Yet, still, Wade leaned down for a kiss anyways.

"I have a surprise for you." Wade whispered against Logan's lips and the older man suppressed a groan. Not _another_ surprise. From behind his back, the CEO pulled out a small red box and presented it to Logan. The wood cuter stared at it in confusion. Surely he wasn't proposing. No way.

"I meant to give it to you sooner, but every time I came here I realized I forgot it. I guess I got too excited to see you. You gonna open it?"

"Uh . . . sure." Logan said weakly. He grabbed the box gingerly and pulled the soft top off, his breath shallow from anticipation. "What . . . a key?"

Wade smiled brilliantly. "Yup, a key. And not just any key, but a key to my house. You're allowed to come over whenever you want and stay as long as you want. Hell, you could move in even, I don't mind."

Logan was struck speechless. He swallowed once, twice, before he answered with a meek 'why?'

"Why? Because, aren't you my boyfriend now? And I always come to your place-don't get me wrong, I really do love it here. If I could, I'd stay here forever, but I figured, maybe you would want to stay over at my place."

Boyfriend?

Wade must have taken his silence as a negative effect because his smile instantly turned to a frown and a hand wrapped around the box, meaning to pull it away. "If you don't want to, I understand." He looked hurt, really hurt.

"No. No I want to," Logan stammered. "I just . . . I just didn't think I meant this much to you."

Now Wade was taken back. "You mean almost everything to me, Logan. I mean, I spend tremendous amounts of money one you (I know you hate it but deal), I stay the night with you now, remember, I used to leave while you were asleep, I actually think about you twenty-four/seven I mean, I do all this, and I've never done it to someone else. Logan, I love you, so of course you mean a lot to me."

"_Logan, I love you . . ."_

Logan didn't know what to think. Well, he knew what to think, but holy hell, he never though in a million years Wade would love him back! It almost, almost! brought tears to his eyes. He had to swallow past an obvious lump in his throat before he could even begin to say anything. "You love me?"

Wade smiled fondly and took Logan's face into his soft hands. "I loved you since the day we had our first fight."

"That was . . . almost five months ago."

"Mhm," Wade agreed, petting the wood cutter's hair in a tenderly fashion. "Do you know what you said that made me fall in love with you?"

"Um . . . no." Logan replied lamely. He honestly couldn't even remember the fight, or what it was even over.

Wade laughed, "I didn't think you would. It was the first time you yelled at me for buying you so much stuff. You said, and I quote, 'I don't fucking need your money! I'm not one of those whores that leech off of you! So stop trying to buy me! I already like you, isn't that enough?'"

Logan perked up, now he remembered. "I remember now, you still bought me a whole new wardrobe- which I still hate you for."

"You don't seem to be hating that shirt you're wearing. Or those jeans, which makes your ass look great by the way, I love it when you wear those. And it smells like you're wearing that cologne I bought you too. Smells good."

Wade dipped down and nuzzled into Logan's neck. "Yup, that's the one I bought you."

The wood cutter blushed and squirmed at the CEO's actions. As much as he wanted sex, he wanted something else a lot more.

"Wade," He breathed out, his fists clenching at the pleasure that was tingling up and down his spine.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Wade paused, his tongue pressed to the base of Logan's neck. Logan could feel him retract that sinful appendage and that hot breath fade away. Wade looked into his eyes, stripping him naked with just a look and smiled. "I know."

"What?" Logan started, eyes wide and mouth slack. He knew? No way.

"Yup, I've know for a while now. You talk in your sleep."

And then Wade stood up and started to take off his cloths, heading his way to Logan's, well, _their_ bedroom.

"Wait," Logan called out, "what else did I say?"

"I'm not saying anything else!"

"Wade! Tell me!"

**Yikker – to utter sharp little cries.**

When Logan saw the baby come out of his lover, he did two things. One, was gag. It looked weird, all bloody and wrinkly, like an old man. The other was nearly cry. The baby was ugly, but goddamn, the birth of his son was the most beautiful thing in the world. He swore angels were singing and shining light down on the little guy.

The baby, Gavin, they came to name him, was the best thing that ever happened to Logan, truly. Logan found a part of himself he thought he would ever come to see.

As the baby grew, they found he had an uncanny talent of persuasion over Logan. He could never say no to his son, no matter what it was. Sure, it got Logan in trouble on more than one occasion by Wade, but come on! Who could resist that cute face? Who could resist those big brown eyes and that pouty lip! Who could resist, "Daddy, peas, with sugar clumps on top?" His heart just melted whenever he heard that one.

And the mansion loved the kid running around. Kurt and Scott were pretty much the coolest thing since sliced bread to Gavin, so if he wasn't around his parents, look for him there. He loved to hang out with "Clops" and "Kitty."

Logan smiled into his pillow and sighed, he loved his son so much. If he was happy and content, then so was Logan, it was all he asked for.

He heard Wade come into their room and plop down on their bed, sighing tiredly. "Just got him to go to sleep. I can't believe John let Gavin watch Night of the Living Dead, he's going to have nightmares for weeks."

Logan just hummed in agreement, already feeling the tug of sleep on his mind. Wade, though, kept going. "That's the last time John is going to babysit Gavin. We'll start letting Scott babysit him again. Or Kurt. Why di-"

A sharp wail cut through Wade's sentence and sent a wave of dread through Logan. He knew what was fixing to ha-

"It's your turn. I'm out."

Logan just groaned and rolled out of bed. Of course it is.

**Zappy- lively; entertaining**

The night Piotr met Kurt, he was blown away. The man, in his human form, was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. With his blue hair, pale, milky skin, and chocolaty brown eyes, with his _everything._ Sure, he looked great, handsome even, but that wasn't what blew him away completely. . .

Kurt was telling a story, one he couldn't really follow very well, his English was rusty, but it didn't really matter. The way the German was telling the story was amazing. The man was so animated, his arms rose to the air and flung around in all directions, sometimes he would jump and and pace and act out a particular scene, other times he would make these faces that had the Russian clutching his stomach and bending over from the hilarity. At one point, Kurt changed his voice to imitate a woman and stood with his hands on his hips, looking like he was scolding someone. Piotr guessed he was mocking someone in the room because a girl stood up and, he couldn't believe it, honestly, stood just how Kurt posed. The whole room was ablaze with laughter and the girl sat down in a huff.

Kurt was telling another story when he finally took notice of Piotr. At first, the Russian supposed it was because he was new that he kept glancing at him, but even after all the entertainment and everyone split off to their respectful ways, he felt eyes on his retreating form. Piotr, being the hesitant and shy person he was, didn't dare peek behind him until the very last minute. So last minute, that he wasn't even sure if the German was staring at him now that he really thought about it.

The next day though, when Piotr went down to start his classes, he was more than surprised to find that Kurt was in a few of them. He sat next to him in one class, the teacher, Ororo, thought it would be better that they sat together since Kurt knew English and how Piotr only knew _some. _But as the class went on, Piotr felt those eyes again, and curiosity got the better of him before his shyness could and he turned his head and caught Kurt red-handed. Well, if it could be called that.

Anyways, Piotr held those chocolate brown eyes with his own for quite sometime. And every moment that passed, he delved deeper and deeper into those eyes and Kurt's cheeks turned a deeper and deeper shade of red and he'd be a liar if he said Kurt didn't look absolutely adorable like that.

But the spell was broken by the bell and before he realized it, Kurt was gone and in his hand was a piece of paper. A piece of paper with a phone number and when to call on it. Piotr smiled and blushed a little himself. Kurt certainly was entertaining.

**So? How did everyone like it? I wrote the ending about a million times. I was going to end it with Wade and Logan but I felt as if they had enough fame in this story. ^.^**

**I hope you all enjoyed Gentle Pressure, please, if you would like me to write more with you're favorite X-Men pairing, don't be afraid to tell me.**

**I apologize to MyraThorne, I tried the xylophone thing out and I couldn't get a decent idea out of it. I hope you liked what another person was able to come up with though.**

**Special thanks to **

**Inki Veins, you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I love you so much that it hurts. Thank you for everything, without you, none of this would have happened. **

**MyraThorne, you've been with me since the beginning. I love the interaction you had with me, I'm pretty sure if we ever met, you would also be one of my friends. Thank you for sticking with me! Love you girly!**

**Zuhara-33, you've also been with me since the beginning and I love you for that ^^, you're so adorable it blows my mind.**

**bunyipbabe, for sticking with me also. You make me laugh so hard I pass out.**

**Linn, EmilyTheCutestEvilDeadGirl, and Gentlemen 2.o. **

**You all made this happen! Love you!**

**Peace!**


End file.
